


To Binge

by ThePortugueseNinja



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Promised Day, Reader is shamelessly Polish, Slow Build, Strangers to Lovers, more characters will appear later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24268288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePortugueseNinja/pseuds/ThePortugueseNinja
Summary: There were a lot of things you weren't expecting when you opened your bakery. One of the those things happened to be trying your damnedest to befriend the nameless Ishvalan that showed up to your shop one day
Relationships: Scar (Fullmetal Alchemist)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	To Binge

Running a business in Central City had proven to be a learning experience.

When you first opened your bakery, you hadn’t known what to expect. You grew up working in your parents bakery, so you had experience under your belt. But, the difference between Dublith and Central in terms of population was staggering, to say the least. Meeting demands when you first opened proved to be challenging, but with the help of your parents, you learned what did and didn’t work best in a big city. It took a lot of work but here you were, three years later, thriving in your city life. Most days were pretty routine. You’d get a slower stream of customers at opening, get the afternoon rush, and then stay steady the rest of the day through close. Of course some days were busier or slower than normal, but that was to be expected. Aside from that there usually wasn’t much excitement to be seen in a bakery. Even within the city, things were calm for the most part. 

Today, unfortunately, was one of your slower days. While you were happy this gave you more time to actually focus on your stock, it made the time in between nearly unbearable. You sighed and glanced at the clock, grimacing at the time. There were still several hours until close, but you knew it’d be pointless to make anything else as it wouldn’t sell out. Tapping your fingers idly on the countertop you glance at the only two customers in the store at the moment; a mother and daughter duo seemingly choosing some goods to have with dinner. You smile to yourself, thinking back to all the times you went shopping with your mother as a child. It sparked a soft, nostalgic warmth in your chest. The chime from the front door interrupts your daydreaming, and you turn back to greet the newly entered guests. You’re not sure who you’d expected to see at the entrance, but somehow the two large men at the door completely caught you off guard. To begin with, one of them was fully decked out in military garb. Military uniforms weren’t completely unseen in your shop, considering you were in the city with the country's biggest military hub, but it wasn’t often that soldiers came in during their shifts. What surprised you more than that, however, is that both men were distinctly Ishvalan looking. Again, not completely unheard of, but the Amestrian population in Central greatly outnumbered any other race. Regardless, you gave a warm smile and a nod towards the door.

“Welcome to Mordi bakery! Take your time looking at let me know if you need anything!” you greeted, flashing a smile at the two men. The man in uniform nodded in your direction, but neither one spoke as they took to looking at the shelves. You hummed softly to yourself, focusing your attention on your register as the mother and daughter approached with their goods. You kept idle small talk with the duo as you checked them out, but you couldn’t help but to keep glancing at the two large men. It wasn’t that you distrusted them, but it wasn’t often that you had men shopping by themselves. Turning your attention back to the girls in front of you, you give them a smile and hand them their change. “Thank you for your business! I hope everything is satisfactory!” The chime from the door soon breaks the silence again and you lean on the counter, now shifting your attention back to your other guests. They faced away from you, and from what you could gather they were muttering between themselves to decide what to buy. You couldn’t help but feel a little tense; For some reason the presence of a military member put you a little on edge. When they finally turned to face you, you perked up and flashed a smile. When they got to the counter you muttered a soft ‘hello’ before beginning to enter their items into your register. It wasn’t like you to clam up with customers. Normally you were able to make small talk with anyone, but under the piercing gazes of these two you couldn’t help the tightness in your chest. Swallowing hard, you forced yourself to speak.

“So...it’s not often I see men from the military during their shifts. What brings you here today?” you ask, fighting to keep your voice from shaking. The one in uniform adjusts his sunglasses, responding with a small hum before speaking.

“Well, my friend and I are planning to head to some of the inner city slums. I’m sure you know in recent years, the Amestrian military has been trying to make amends with Ishval and the community, and we’re the two primarily in charge of that.”

“Oh, is that so?” you respond, smile returning to your face, “Well, that’s a noble cause, for sure. I’m glad to see that there are efforts being made to help the community heal after the war.” You chime, finishing entering their items into your register. The tension you felt from before had eased, the softer tone in the newcomer’s voice catching you by surprise. “All together it’s going to be 2250 cens.” The military man dug into his pocket, pulling out the appropriate amount of coins to hand over “By the way, I don’t think I’ve seen either of you here before. What are your names?” you ask, flashing a smile as you count out the money in your hand

“I’m Major Miles. The fella behind me, well…” he motions back to the other man, glancing over his shoulder, “he doesn’t really have a preference. He’ll go by pretty much anything.” You nod in response, handing Miles the change in your hand.

“Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Major Miles.” you smiled. Turning your attention to the nameless man behind him, your smile widens and you speak again. “And for you...if you’ll go by anything...how about handsome?” The look the nameless man gives you in response makes your stomach uncomfortably tight. You’d intended for that to be a joke, but he definitely wasn’t smiling. Miles chuckled, which helped ease the embarrassment you felt creeping in.

“Don’t mind him. He’s not usually one for jokes, is all. Anyway, thanks. This will help us quite a bit.” Miles replies, taking the bag of goods and turning towards the door. As you look at their backs you still feel a tinge of guilt for your poorly attempted joke, and the urge to speak overcomes your thought process.

“Hang on-” you chime, gaining the attention of both men. You flush slightly, scratching your face out of nervousness. “You know, I close in about an hour and a half. I know some of my product that doesn’t sell will have to be cleaned out so...why don’t you come by after I close, and I’ll give you some more goods to take by the slums?” you peeped, offering a sheepish smile. Miles gives you a smile in response.

“Well, that’s very generous of you. If you’re not opposed, then that would be a great help.” he responded, giving a small wave before the two of them left. You let out a breath you didn’t even realize you were holding, feeling your whole body relax. Embarrassment wasn’t something you felt often, but whenever it hit you it would hit  _ hard _ . Shaking it off, you looked back to your now empty shop. Whatever happened, you weren’t going to let yourself act like that again.

Thankfully, the rest of the evening passed quickly. Your customers were spaced apart just enough so that you could work on packing up some goods in between. Closing up seemed to go smoother than usual as well, and you were pleasantly surprised at your profits considering it was a slower day. You hung your apron on it’s designated hook, stretching your arms above your head and letting out a sigh. After your stretch you grab your assorted packed goods from under the counter; several loaves of assorted bread, two jars of strawberry preserves, a couple blocks of cheese, and about a pound of cured meats. With a small huff you grab the bag and walk to the front of the shop, flipping off the kitchen lights as you passed. Even though you expected it, you jumped slightly at the large figure standing outside the store. It was the nameless one, of  _ course _ he would send the nameless one by himself after you made yourself look like an idiot. Swallowing hard, you head outside and close up before turning to face the larger man.

“Evening!” you start, taking a moment to think about your words before continuing, “I know it’s probably not a lot, but here’s what I could gather for you guys.” You hold the bag towards him, anxiously waiting for him to respond. He takes the bag, gentler than you expected, before glancing inside. He hums softly, before looking back up at you.

“This is fine. Anything is helpful.” he nodded, tucking the bag under his arm. “Anything else?”

“Well, actually…” you started, reaching into your jacket pocket and pulling out a small wrapped package, “This is, uh...to make up for my joke earlier. I’m...not sure if you were really comfortable with it, so this is to make up for that.”. The nameless man took the gift, glancing at it for a moment before turning his eyes back to you. “It’s just a couple kolaczkis. They’re one of my specialties.” You give him a soft smile, and you could swear you hear a faint ‘thank you’ as he puts the gift with the rest of the goods. There’s a shared moment of silence, and he takes that as a cue to leave. “Before you go,” you chime, and he turns back to face you, “What should I call you? Honestly.” You ask. He sighs, turning his back to you.

“I don’t have a name, so anything is fine. Most people just call me Ishvalan” He replies, beginning to walk away.

“Okay then, Ishvalan it is.” you smile and nod, turning in the opposite direction to head home. As you walked, you couldn’t help but hope you’d see those two again, and maybe you could come up with something better than Ishvalan to call him by.

**Author's Note:**

> There's a severe lack of Scar love in fics so I'm here to remedy that because I LOVE MY BOY. While this will primarily focus on the relationship between Scar and the reader there will be cameos from other characters, since this was initially planned to be a character study for everyone post-promised day. (For any cross-readers I PROMISE I'll get back to my Aizawa fic soon lmao)
> 
> kolaczki - a type of Polish cookie made from cream cheese and butter, usually filled with fruit or cheese


End file.
